Study IR? Why Not?
by sutet
Summary: Un-beta/Untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge/Ujian Nasional telah usai, apakah merupakan akhir dari siswa-siswi SMA sederajat?/"Aku galau memilih jurusan kuliah." Ujar Hinata lesu. Warning inside.


**Study IR? Why Not?  
**

 **Haikyuu! By Haruichi Furudate**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari FanFiksi ini**

.

 **Summary:** Un-beta/Untuk #EducationalFanfictionChallenge/Ujian Nasional telah usai, apakah merupakan akhir dari siswa-siswi SMA sederajat?/"Aku galau memilih jurusan kuliah." Ujar Hinata lesu. Warning inside.

.

 **[** A/N: Beware of OOCness and Typos, proceed with caution. Contain brief explanation about tips for choosing a major in college **]**

.

 _Teruntuk adik-adik yang sedang galau memilih jurusan perkuliahan dan yang tertarik/ingin tahu tentang jurusan Hubungan Internasional, fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian._

 _Happy reading! ^^_

.

Hinata menguap lebar-lebar sembari mengipas-ngipas wajahnya. Bukan, bukan menguap karena mengantuk, lebih tepatnya bosan. Menginjak satu hari pasca Ujian Nasional, masih ada sekitar 29 hari lagi sampai pengumuman kelulusan namun ia tidak memiliki rencana untuk menghabiskan liburannya. Kelewat menganggur.

Hinata berguling kearah kipas angin yang di-stel di angka tiga dan menghadapkan wajahnya tepat didepannya. Sial, hari ini terlalu panas.

"Hinata _teme—_ kipas itu bukan untuk dimonopoli olehmu seorang!" Kageyama yang sedari tadi sedang membaca majalah mengenai _track record_ universitas menarik kipas angin miliknya kembali, membuat Hinata sedikit mengerang.

" _Naa_ Kageyama, kau punya rencana setelah lulus?" tanya Hinata.

"Ha? Daftar ke universitas, tentu saja _._ " Kageyama tidak memalingkan matanya dari majalah yang ia baca.

"Ah...benar juga...kuliah..." Hinata mendengus, "Aku galau memilih jurusan."

"Bukankah kau senang dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan olahraga? Kau bisa memilih jurusan Ilmu Keolahragaan. Dengan berbagai penghargaan yang sudah kau miliki sejak SMA, tentunya akan mudah diterima di jurusan itu."

"Tapi kurasa itu bukan jurusan yang populer. Aku ingin sesuatu yang terdengar keren, kedokteran misalnya? Dan universitas yang bagus juga." Hinata menggerutu.

"Ini bukan soal populer atau tidaknya, ini persoalan dirimu kedepannya. **Prioritaskan jurusan daripada universitas, karena minat dan** _ **passion**_ **adalah 2 hal paling penting agar kau tidak menyesal memilih jurusan**. Kalau hanya ingin terlihat keren... _well,_ percayalah, kau akan sangat menyesalinya. Bakal mubazir 3 – 4 tahun kuliah tapi ilmunya tidak diterapkan."

"Minat dan _passion_..." Hinata bergumam, "Kurasa selain bidang olahraga, aku juga tertarik pada hal seperti politik dan ekonomi..."

"Baik. Sekarang kau sudah menentukan ketertarikanmu, maka lanjutkanlah. **Manfaatkan internet untuk mencari jurusan yang terkait dengan ketertarikanmu dan gali informasinya. Perhatikan pula prospek kerjanya, jangan lupa untuk mengukur kemampuanmu**. Kalau tidak mampu, jangan memaksa. Masih banyak jurusan yang berhubungan dengan politik. Jika sudah memiliki jurusan yang kamu minati, barulah **mencari universitas dengan** _ **track record**_ **bagus untuk jurusan tersebut**. _Track record_ yang bagus meliputi lingkungan kampus, sistem pengajaran dan fasilitas yang memadai."

" _Whoa_ kau tahu banyak, Kageyama! _Nee, nee,_ mungkin kau punya rekomendasi untukku?" Hinata berguling kearah Kageyama dan ikut membaca majalah yang dipegang oleh pemuda bersurai gelap itu.

"Hmm...bagaimana dengan ini? _"_ Kageyama menunjuk salah satu jurusan, "Aku berencana untuk masuk ke jurusan ini."

"Hubungan Internasional?! J-jangan bercanda! Bahasa Inggrisku tidak sebagus dirimu!"

"Maka dari itu kau harus **belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh jika ingin masuk jurusan yang kau minati agar lulus tesnya**. Lagipula nanti ada mata kuliah bahasa Inggris jadi kau bisa belajar juga." Pemuda itu menutup majalahnya, "Mau ikut denganku mengunjungi Sugawara- _san_? Kudengar dia diterima di jurusan ini. Mungkin kita bisa mendengarkan bertanya mengenai Hubungan Internasional darinya?"

"Ide bagus. _I'm in_!"

.

* * *

.

"Hee...jadi kalian berencana untuk melanjutkan kuliah setelah lulus? Bagus,bagus! Kalian masih muda dan dunia perkuliahan adalah dunia yang tepat untuk kalian memulai kehidupan bermasyarakat," cengir Sugawara khas, "Jadi? Kalian berencana mengambil jurusan apa?"

"Aku berencana mengambil Hubungan Internasional, jika tidak diterima mungkin aku akan mendaftar di jurusan Ilmu Keolahragaan."

Hinata mengangguk mantap, "Aku juga! Aku juga!"

"Eh? Padahal kupikir kalian menyukai voli lebih dari apapun, kenapa tiba-tiba politik?"

"Aku memiliki ketertarikan pada politik sejak SMP, namun aku juga menyukai voli. Aku ingin lebih serius pada politik dan menjadikan voli sebagai hobi saja," ujar Kageyama.

"Hmm...kalau memang begitu kebetulan aku juga berada di jurusan Hubungan Internasional. Sebelum itu, aku akan memberitahu kalian sedikit tentang jurusan ini," Sugawara berdehem, "Sederhananya, **di jurusan Hubungan Internasional kalian akan mempelajari fenomena yang terjadi di seluruh dunia dan bagaimana fenomena tersebut mempengaruhi negara kita**. Jurusan ini akan menuntut kalian untuk berpikir dan bersikap lebih kritis karena seperti yang kita ketahui, bumi tempat kita tinggal tidak hanya milik kita namun juga orang-orang di berbagai belahan dunia."

"Fenomena di seluruh dunia...ah! **Seperti** _ **Global Warming**_ kan?" ujar Hinata.

"Benar sekali, Hinata. Tapi tidak hanya _Global Warming_ saja yang menjadi isu internasional. **Ada juga perang, diplomasi, penebangan illegal, masalah pada kaum minoritas, imigrasi, penyebaran AIDS, polusi udara, pembajakan,** _ **tourism**_ **dan masih banyak lagi**."

"Ah benar juga. Jika menyangkut tentang negara, fenomena perang memang tak terelakkan ya...argh! Kenapa harus ada perang sih!?" Hinata berteriak frustasi.

"Haha perang juga termasuk cara berdiplomasi loh. Ada 4 tingkatan dalam diplomasi; damai, krisis, konflik, lalu yang terakhir perang. Perang terjadi jika diplomasi dalam bentuk damai tidak berjalan secara semestinya. Ulasan lebih lanjut ada di mata kuliah mengenai diplomasi yang akan kalian dapatkan di semester 3."

"Bagaimana dengan prospek kerja Hubungan Internasional, Sugawara- _san_?" tanya Kageyama.

"Setelah lulus dari jurusan ini, **kalian bisa bekerja di Kedutaan Besar atau Diplomat,** _ **International officer**_ **(Departemen Luar Negeri, Kementrian Luar Negeri, Konsulat Jenderal. Lembaga Swadaya Masyarakat (LSM) ), Peneliti, Politisi, Jurnalis atau Wartawan, Akademisi atau Dosen, dan Konsultan Internasional** *. Ketika kalian menginjak semester 5 nanti, akan ada **penjurusan** dan pemilihan **konsentrasi bahasa**. Sejauh yang kutahu, **penjurusan itu antara lain Diplomat, LSM dan MNC atau disebut juga dengan Multinational Corporation** **. Sedangkan untuk **konsentrasi bahasa ada bahasa Jepang, bahasa Arab dan bahasa Mandarin** ***. **Namun tidak ada salahnya jika kalian ingin melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi karena sejujurnya jurusan ini memiliki persaingan yang lumayan ketat**. Dengan kualitas individu yang lebih terjamin dan ilmu yang didapat, kalian akan lebih mudah mengambil pekerjaan yang ingin kalian ambil. Bagaimana? Masih tertarik untuk mengambil jurusan ini?"

"Kedengarannya seru! Mempelajari tentang hal yang terjadi di seluruh dunia adalah minatku! Lagipula aku **selalu** _ **up-to-date**_ **mengenai persoalan-persoalan yang sedang terjadi di berbagai belahan di dunia**!" ujar Hinata bersemangat.

"Terima kasih, Sugawara-s _an_." Kageyama menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Tidak masalah," Sugawara mengibaskan tangannya, "Semangat belajarnya! Jangan bermalas-malasan jika sudah diterima di jurusan Hubungan Internasional!"

"Baik!" ujar Kageyama dan Hinata bersamaan.

.

 **FIN**

.

*dikutip dari situs dan presentasi dari dosen mengenai pengertian Hubungan Internasional semester 1

**penjurusan yang ada di Universitas Muhammadiyah Yogyakarta. Mungkin berbeda atau sama dengan universitas lain.

***konsentrasi bahasa yang ada di Universitas Muhammadiyah Yogyakarta. Mungkin berbeda atau sama dengan universitas lain.

Kiat-kiat diatas berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi dan wejangan/? guru semasa SMA. Semoga membantu!


End file.
